Change the past! Part 1
by Natsuyume
Summary: Vegeta wird von seinen Freunden dazu verdonnert, zur Erholung in die Vergangenheit zu reisen....wen er dort unter welchen Umständen trifft...wer weiß!? Dieser erste Teil gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, aber ich werde mir beim nächsten doppelt Mühe ge


So, das hier sollte eigentlich eine Shonen-ai story werden, aber nun hab ichs mir anders überlegt^^   
Grüsse gehn an alle die mich kennen und die mir immer liebe Kommentare schreiben...*freu* *zu faul ist, noch weiteres zu schreiben*  
  
  
"Vegeta, du siehst schlecht aus..." war Gokus ernste Begrüssung. "Das ist mein Spruch, Kakarott." brummte der Besuchte. "Nein, ich meine es ernst. Du bist irgendwie so blass." widerspach der Jüngere und hüpfte besorgt um Vegeta herum. "Du siehst Gespenster." meinte dieser mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Na, das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit. Hier vor mir läuft doch schon eins herum! Auch wenn es dir nicht passt...du brauchst Urlaub. Vertrau mir. Ich werde das schon managen. Und keinen Widerspruch!"  
"...?"  
  
"Und du willst also, dass ich in dieses Ding steige?!" Missmutig zog Vegeta die Augenbrauen hoch. Misstrauisch war sein Blick auch, als Future-Trunks die Kapsel warf und die Zeitmaschine mit einem lauten `Plopp` hervorkam.   
"Es wird bestimmt lustig," versicherte Trunks schnell," ich hab sie auf etwa...naja, das siehst du ja dann selbst, Jahre zurück eingestellt."   
"Und was soll ich in dieser blöden Vergangenheit? Ich hätte wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Ich könnte trainieren! Stattdessen schickst du mich in eine beschissene Zeitzone."  
"Vater, bitte. Goku und Mutter...ich meine Bulma sind auch der Meinung, dass du mal in eine ruhige Zeit solltest, um auszuspannen und dich abzulenken. Hier tauchen ja alle 2 Tage irgendwelche Monster auf und die Zeit deiner Kindheit war auf der Erde immer relativ friedlich. Du siehst auch wirklich ziemlich verspannt aus, wenn ich das sagen darf...!"  
"Du darfst nicht!" knurrte Vegeta. Wie kamen die nur alle darauf, dass es ihm nicht gutgehen könnte? Gehirnamputierte Idioten waren das, jawohl! Keine Ahnung von nichts. Ihn, der ganz andere Sachen gewohnt war, schickten sie auf Erholung, nur weil er beim Aufstehen einen kleinen Ächzer von sich gegeben hatte. Fürchterlich. Aber so wie er Bulma kannte, würde die keine Ruhe mehr geben. Also würde er mal eben 1-2 Tage in die Vergangenheit reisen und dann schlechtgelaunter denn je zurückkehren. Die würden ihr blaues Wunder erleben.   
"Ts." gab er nur von sich, als er in Kapsel stieg. Die Luke schloss sich langsam.   
"Bis bald, Vater. Und bring mir meine Maschine heil wieder zurück!" rief Trunks noch, als die Erfindung seiner Mutter abhob und in Richtung Himmel schwebte. Vegeta ignorierte ihn geflissentlich, als die Maschine plötzlich anfing zu zockeln und in einem farbenfrohen Wirbel verschwand.   
Vegeta wurde gründlich durchgeschüttelt. "Und sowas nennt sich selbst eine brilliante Erfinderin." knurrte er unwillig.   
Nach ein paar Minuten klärte sich die Gegend um ihn herum wieder etwas auf. Aus dem Rotton wurde grün und schließlich hellblau. Vegeta war froh, endlich angekommen zu sein. Unter ihm konnte er einen Wald ausmachen. Er lenkte die Maschine auf eine freie Lichtung, landete dort und liess die Maschine wieder in der Hoipoi-Kapsel verschwinden. Wirklich seltsam. Um ihn herum konnte er keine nennenswerte Aura wahrnehmen.   
Er gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich. Seiner Rechnung nach, befand er sich in einer Zeit, in der er ungefähr 12 Jahre alt gewesen sein musste. Goku musste nun also ca. 7 Jahre sein. Yamchu und die anderen etwas älter. Piccolo jr. war noch gar nicht geboren.   
Vielleicht haben sie ja doch recht, vermutete Vegeta, und es wird ganz erholsam. Auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab. Er brauchte eine Pause. Eine Pause vom Kämpfen, von den Z-Leuten, die zwar mittlerweile irgendwie seine Kameraden geworden waren, aber eben doch manchmal nervten. Vor allem Goku. Der war eine echte Plage. Aber trotzdem...sein Freund war er allemal. Vegeta beschloss, sich irgendwo ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen. Er ging in Richtung eines kleinen bewachsenen Waldweges. Die Sonne schien zwischen den Blättern durch und warf deren Schatten auf den Erdboden. Im Wald selber war es angenehm kühl. Doch nirgendwo war ein angemessener Platz zu entdecken. Als er eine Zeitlang gegangen war, sah er plötzlich auf. Was war denn das? Einige, das heißt, sehr viele Bäume lagen umgestürzt quer über dem Weg. Auch sonst waren mit einem Schlag, die gesamten Waldsträucher niedergedrückt. Ziemliche Verwüstung jedenfalls. "Hat sich anscheinend ein Tier herverirrt." vermutete der Sayajin. Seltsame Geräusche liessen ihn aufhorchen. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja doch ein wenig amüsieren. Wenn dieses Tier noch hier in der Nähe war... . Aber seine Hoffnungen wurden zunichte gemacht, als er den Geräuschen nachging. Es klang viel mehr...als ob jemand weinen würde. Neugierig geworden, folgte er dem Schluchzen, bis es schließlich fast zum greifen nah war. "Ist da wer?" rief er missgelaunt. Keine Antwort. Noch einmal: "Hallo?"   
Plötzlich blickte er auf. Mitten in dem Gestrüpp erblickte er undeutlich eine kleine in sich gekauerte Gestalt, deren Körper immer wieder vom Weinen erbebte. Vegeta fühlte sich unwohl. Sollte er hingehen und fragen, was los war? Eigentlich ging das gegen seinen Stolz. Doch als er die kleine Gestalt weiter ansah, versetzte es ihm einen Stich. Sie wirkte so schrecklich hilflos. Ach, verdammt Mit einem lautlosem Seufzer schritt er auf sie zu. Nun konnte er die Gestalt auch besser erkennen. Es verschlug ihm den Atem. Sie trug einen kleinen blauen Anzug mit einem weißen Gürtel. Und die schwarzen abstehenden Haare verrieten sofort, um wen es sich handelte.   
"Goku?" keuchte Vegeta überrascht.  
Goku fuhr in die Höhe. Langsam drehte er sich um. Sein kleines Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. Als er den Fremden sah, versuchte er tapfer, seine Augen von den salzigen Tropfen zu befreien. Doch es gelang nicht so recht. "Wer sind sie?" schluchzte er.   
"Wer ich bin, ist nicht wichtig." entgegnete Vegeta, der sich langsam von dem Schock erholte. Schließlich war es nur natürlich, dass er in der Vergangenheit Goku begegnete, der schon seit er ein Baby war, auf der Erde lebte. "Warum heulst du so laut?" Er versuchte so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen. Für einen Augenblick verschloß sich Gokus Gesicht und er sah so aus, als wollte er jeden Moment weglaufen. Dann jedoch besann er sich und eine neue Salve Tränen schoß ihm aus den Augen. "Mein Groß...Großvater!!! Er... er ist..." der Kleine war nun anscheinend unfähig weiterzusprechen. Vegeta erinnerte sich dunkel. Bulma hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass Goku, als er ein Kind war, sich in einen Weraffen verwandelt und seinen Großvater dabei zertrampelte hatte. Vegeta rang mit sich selbst. Sein Freund war ja, hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, recht gut damit fertig geworden. Außerdem wusste Goku zu dieser Zeit noch nicht, dass er selbst es gewesen war. Man durfte das ganze nicht überbewerten. Obwohl...als er das frühere Ich seines Kameraden so vor sich stehen sah, beschlich ihn ein tiefes Mitleid und er ging ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit etwas in die Knie, um mit Goku auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Weshalb genau wusste er nicht. Vielleicht um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Goku nahm eine Hand von seinem Gesicht und lächelte leicht. "Du hast aber komische Sachen an." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Beleidigung. Trotzdem sah Vegeta perplex an sich hinunter. Das war sein normaler enger, dunkelblauer Anzug mit den weißen Stiefeln und den Handschuhen (Amerk.: aus der Boo-saga...ihr wisst schon was ich meine, oder? *sabber*). "An deiner Stelle würde ich den Mund halten." entgegnete er ein bißchen zu grob. Sofort wurde Gokus Gesicht wieder traurig und er senkte den Kopf. "Ich weiß gar nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist... . Ich hab ihn heute früh gefunden. Das war bestimmt ein wildes Tier..." Wieder wurde der Boden von Gokus Tränen benetzt. "Ach, hör schon auf zu weinen!" Vegeta, der nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wechselte zu aufgesetzter Selbstsicherheit. Der kleine Junge sah ihn an und wischte sich wieder über die Augen und schniefte. "Na gut." Unglaublich, dachte Vegeta, er tut mal, was ich ihm sage.  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Dann: "Kommst du mit zu mir?"   
Vegeta sah auf. "Zu dir, was? Na schön." brachte er so genervt wie möglich hervor. Etwas anderes hatte er hier ohnehin nicht zu tun.   
"Da lang," Goku zeigte nach Norden, "gehen wir?" "Ja." Sie gingen wieder einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander her. Vegeta kannte Goku als echte Labbertasche, doch dieses Erlebnis musste ihn doch ziemlich geschockt haben.   
"Danke."  
"Warum?" Gleichgültigkeit schwang in Vegetas Stimme mit.  
"Dass du mitkommst. Sonst war immer Großvater bei mir. Aber nun...jetzt bin ich ganz allein." meinte Goku leise. Sie erreichten Gohans Haus und Goku liess langsam die Tür aufgleiten. Auf einem Sofa in einem anderen Zimmer lag eine Gestalt, doch man konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war. Sie war mit weißen Stoff abgedeckt.  
Goku bemerkte Vegetas Blick.   
"Mein Großvater." liess er sich leise vernehmen und schloss die Tür zu dem Raum.   
Sein kleiner Gastgeber bot Vegeta Tee und etwas zu essen an. Dieser willigte nach einigem Zögern doch ein. Ansonsten hätte er sich keinen Sayajin nennen können.   
Vegeta blickte etwas skeptisch auf den großen Fisch, mampfte dann jedoch was das Zeug hielt. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm rührte Goku sein Essen kaum an.   
Jetzt schon wieder etwas zu ihm zu sagen, das so klang, als würde er sich Sorgen machen, das brachte Vegeta einfach nicht. Stattdessen sah er ihn nur von der Seite an. Goku blickte auf. Er bemerkte Vegetas Blick, der grimmig auf ihm ruhte. Trotzdem glaubte er noch etwas anderes darin erkennen zu können. Doch Goku hatte im Moment einfach keine Nerven, sich noch mehr Gedanken darum machen zu können oder darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen starrte er einfach nur auf seinen vollen Teller. "Du...,"begann er nach einer Weile, in der keiner etwas gesagt hatte,"...würdest du es mit mir suchen?"   
"Was?" Vegeta liess einen Moment von einem großen Stück Fleisch ab.   
In Son-Gokus Augen blitzte es nun auf einmal gefährlich. "Na, das wilde Tier, das meinen Großvater getötet hat natürlich."  
Vegeta hätte Goku beinahe ein ,Das warst du selber, du Hohlkopf, an den Kopf geworfen. Doch er konnte sich rechtzeitig noch beherrschen. Wie war das gewesen? Erst im Kampf mit ihm, hatte Goku begriffen, dass er selbst seinen Großvater zertrampelt hatte. Also durfte er es ihm jetzt auch nicht sagen.   
"Ach, das ist bestimmt schon längst weg." winkte Vegeta ab, um den Knirps auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.   
"Nein!" Goku sprang auf und ballte die kleinen Fäuste. "Ich werde es finden."  
"Finden? Was denn? Wie willst du es finden? Und was willst du überhaupt finden? Du weißt noch nicht mal, was es war!" Höhnisch grinsend aß der ältere Sayajin weiter.  
"Ja...na und? Es ist mächtig groß. Das weiß ich jedenfalls. Und es muss sich irgendwo rumtreiben. Und dann, wenn ich es gefunden hab..."  
"Ja, was willst du dann tun!?" fragte Vegeta scharf.  
"Ich werde ihm wehtun. So wie es meinem Opa wehgetan hat." Beinahe konnte Vegeta hören, wie Gokus Zähne knirschten. So wie der sich aufführte, erinnerte er Vegeta kaum noch an den sanften, stets lustigen Mann aus seiner Zukunft. Ohne es sich eingestehen zu wollen, vermisste er ihn irgendwie. Aber so ganz allein konnte er Chibi Goku nun auch wieder nicht lassen. Zumindest nicht so lang, wie er diesen Groll in sich hatte, den Vegeta bis zu sich durch den Raum spürte. Er fühlte, dass dies kein gutes Ende nehmen konnte, wenn er nicht irgendetwas tat.   
"Hör zu," fing er bestimmt an und ging in Richtung Goku, bis er genau vor ihm stand,"du kannst es nicht töten. Es ist unmöglich, verstehst du?"  
"Ist es nicht, ist es nicht, ist es nicht..." Wieder kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen, grabschte Son-Goku mit seinen Händen nach Vegetas Anzug, wohl in der Hoffnung, Stoff zum ziehen zu fassen zu kriegen. Da der Kampfanzug jedoch viel zu eng war, klammerte er sich einfach an Vegetas Bein.   
"...du...wie kannst du...?" Rotgeworden versuchte er, die kleinere Ausgabe seines Freundes von seinem Bein loszureissen, jedoch mit sanfter Gewalt, da ihm klar war, um wieviel stärker er im Moment war.   
"Wieso...willst du mir denn nicht helfen? Kannst du mich nicht leiden?" Immer noch hartnäckig das Bein umklammernd, hatte Goku den Kopf gesenkt und blickte nun stumm hinab.   
Vegeta beschloss, diese letztere Frage zu ignorieren. Er hatte noch nie irgendwem gesagt, dass er wen mögen würde. Selbst bei seiner Frau hatte er nie etwas erwähnt, also was sollte er das hier und jetzt und bei seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind tun?  
Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme. "Willst oder kannst du es nicht verstehen? Es geht einfach nicht!"  
"Wieso nicht?!" Diese Frage wurde im Gegensatz zu den anderen mit ungewohntem Trotz ausgesprochen.   
"Darum."  
Goku liess Vegetas Bein so ruckartig los, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt und schritt zurück.   
"Dann bleib doch hier! Ich finde dieses Biest auch alleine," rief er und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut. Bevor er jedoch nach draussen stürmte, drehte er sich nocheinmal um:"Du bist total gemein, weißt du das? Ich weiß, dass du richtig stark bist, aber helfen willst du trotzdem nicht." Die Tür schloss sich knallend. Vegeta stand einen Augenblick wie versteinert da. "Du Idiot," zischte er dann,"du hast doch keine Ahnung!" Einen Augenblick lang legte er die Hand an die Stelle an seinem Bein, an der Goku ihn festgehalten hatte. Ungewollt und völlig spontan seufzte er. Dieses Kind kostete ihn den letzten Nerv. Genau wie seine ältere Ausgabe ihn ebenfalls regelmässig wahnsinnig machte. Er war gekommen, um auszuspannen. An Stelle dessen spielte er jetzt Kindermädchen. Aber es lag wohl einfach daran, dass er mit oder ohne diesen Kerl einfach nicht konnte. Mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht betrat er ebenfalls das Freie. Er blickte sich um. Nirgends war eine Spur von dem Jungen zu sehen. "Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein," fluchte der Prinz laut," Hosenscheisser, wo bist du?!" Keine Antwort. Schließlich folgte Vegeta übelstgelaunt der schwachen Aura Son-Gokus, die er aus einer Richtung spürte. Wie sollte er ihn überzeugen, dass es sinnlos war, einem Tier hinterherzujagen, dass er selbst war. Dann müsste er sich schon selbst umbringen.   
"Verdammt, solche dämlichen Versteckspiele spielt man nicht mit Prinz Vegeta." sagte Vegeta eine Spur zu laut. "Jetzt weiß ich deinen Namen doch," kam es hinter einem Baum hervor, "Vegeta!" Vor ihm baute sich nun wieder der kleine Goku auf. "Und du bist ein Prinz, ja?"  
Merkwürdigerweise klang Gokus Stimme nicht so naiv und freundlich, wie Bulma sie immer beschrieb und wie sie ja auch noch als Erwachsenem bei ihm vorhanden war, sondern direkt hart und unnachgiebig.   
"Wovon bist du Prinz?" Wieder dieser harte, fast gleichgültige Unterton.  
"Das ist nicht wichtig."  
"Nein, du hast recht. Es interessiert mich auch nicht."  
Hatte dieser kleine Scheißer auch nur einen Funken Privileg bei Vegeta gehabt, so hatte er ihn jetzt verspielt. Er hatte an seinem Stolz gekratzt. Das durfte niemand. Mit blitzschnellen Bewegungen war er bei Chibi Goku angelangt, packte ihn an seinen Oberarmen, zog ihn hoch und ganz nah zu sich heran. Goku hatte keine Chance, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu wehren. "Jetzt hör mal zu," begann er gefährlich leise und er blies seinen Atem in Gokus Gesicht," schließlich warst es du, der mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Hat das dein kleines mageres Gehirn begriffen? Was denkst du, weshalb ich gekommen bin? Glaubst du etwa, du kannst mit mir umspringen, wie du willst?! Nicht mit mir, Freundchen! Wenn du denkst, du kannst deine schlechte Laune an mir auslassen, muss ich dich enttäuschen." Vegeta spürte, wie die weiche, glatte Haut unter seinen Händen anfing, leicht zu zittern. Ob aus Wut, Respekt oder Angst vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Noch eine ganze Weile standen sie so da und es widerstrebte Vegeta direkt, ihn wieder loszulassen. Auch wenn er im Moment ein gewöhnliches Rotzbalg zu sein schien und er immer noch negative Spannungen fühlte, spürte Vegeta dennoch auch eine gewisse Wärme, die von Goku ausging. Die immer zu jeder Sekunde von ihm ausging. Das Gefühl, das alles würde gut werden würde.   
"Ich hab schon verstanden...aber du tust mir weh." kam es schließlich von dem etwas aus der Fassung gebrachten Goku.   
Vegeta liess ihn prompt los und der Kleine plumpste auf den Hosenboden. "Au" jammerte er.   
"Pah. So wehleidig? Du Jammerlappen!"  
"Oh wie gemein!" er rappelte sich hoch und rieb sich das Hinterteil" ...Und? Hilfst du mir nun? Das hast du gerade doch zumindest behauptet, oder, Prinz Vegeta?" Gokus Stimme wankte zwischen herausfordernd und bittend.  
"Also, ich... ."Vegeta steckte in der Zwickmühle. Ob in dem Elternratgeber, den er neulich unwillig durchgeblättert hatte, gestanden war, wie man Kinder von einer fixen Idee abbrachte? Gleichzeitig konnte er sich aber auch irgendwie Gokus Situation vorstellen. Es war nur verständlich, dass er seinen Adoptiv-Großvater rächen wollte. Leider stellte dies hier jedoch ein unüberwindbares Problem dar.   
  
Ende Teil 1 


End file.
